Missing
by XSupplice
Summary: What happens when Gohan vanishes when he tries to become a Super Saiyan after the Old Kai unlocked his powers? what will his friends and family do? i guess you could call it an AU, but not really...
1. Super Saiyan

A/N: takes place after Buu, Gohan has Mystic/unlocked powers (whatever you want to call them) from Old Kai. Gohan and Videl have confessed their feelings, and are dating. There is no threat as of now on the Earth.

Don't own DBZ, otherwise I wouldn't be doing this…

* * *

He stood upon a small hill, preparing himself for the task ahead. He knew it would be dangerous, but he had to. He had to be stronger if he was to defend the Earth.

Gohan readied himself, remembering the words of the Old Kia _"don't try to go Super Saiyan. That kind of power could destroy you, or even rip a hole in the dimensions! Whatever you do, don't do it."_

"I have to" Gohan muttered to himself. "I have to be ready for anything that threatens the peace of this planet."

He thought back on his first transformation into a Super Saiyan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber before the fight with Cell. _Back then I remembered Frieza killing Krillin and almost killing Piccolo. I remember how it felt. The pain and rage giving way to power. I can do it again. I have to, for Videl, Mother, Father, and Goten. I love them all. I have to._

"_It comes from a need, not a want",_ Goku had thought over everything bad in his life, from Frieza killing Krillin, Cell and his offspring attacking the Z fighters, his father dyeing to save the Earth, Spopovitch attacking Videl, Buu killing everyone he cared about, and absorbing his brother and mentor, very painful experience in his life. He used these memories, turned them into fuel for his anger; his anger fueled his power; his power fuel his Saiyan might.

He felt it. The transformation was coming. _Just a little farther._ Lightning sparked around him. A powerful wind swept the land. The skies darkened.

Gohan was soon surrounded by a raging golden aura.

_This is it!_ he shouted in his head.

"AHHHHHHH!" With a yell, the young Saiyan pushed himself over the edge.

He felt the power flow through him, but something else happened.

He felt the world warp. Space itself seemed to twist, distort. It felt as if he was being shredded by some unseen force.

_What's happening to me?_ was all he managed to think before a rushing darkness engulfed him, followed by silence.

Nothing.

Son Gohan was gone.


	2. Missing

Son Goku was in his backyard playing with his youngest son, Goten, when he felt his eldest son's ki rise to an incredible level.

_He's at it again_ he thought to himself.

"is Gohan as strong as you daddy?" inquired Goten.

"I think he's stronger little guy."

"Wowwy! You mean it?"

"yup", _ so long as he doesn't hurt himself_ the father of the Son family thought to himself.

Suddenly the two warriors felt a bizarre sensation. It felt as though the world was warping, bending from some unseen force. It lasted for less than a second, then disappeared, taking Gohan's ki with it.

Both Son's felt the absence of his power, and were stunned.

Without a thought, Goku put two fingers to his forehead, and using a nearby tree as his guide, transmitted himself to the vicinity of where his son was. Upon his arrival, he was greeted by a frightening sight. The hill Gohan had been on had he entire top vaporized. No debris, no dust, nothing. Just a smoldering crater where his son had stood.

_No, this can't be…_

Goku could feel nothing of his eldest son. He dropped to his knees and cried. Cried for his loss, for Chi Chi's loss of her eldest child, but most of all, he cried for Goten's loss of his older brother, the one who raised him, his hero.

Goku soon felt the now familiar ki of his youngest son approaching.

Goten soon landed. He saw his father crying, and realized what had happened.

"He's gone, isn't he daddy? Gohan's gone."

Though it pained his too add to the pain he already heard in his son's voice, had had to answer. "Yes son, he is."

* * *

Miles away, at the headquarters of Capsule Corp, Vageta and Trunks felt it too; a powerful life had disappeared. Their spar stopped.

"Daddy, what just happened to Gohan?" asked the young Prince.

"I don't know son. I think he's gone." Even the proud Saiyan Prince felt sorrow at this. Gohan had been a true warrior, and though Vageta would never admit it outloud, he was proud of the man Gohan had become.

"But how?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know"

* * *

In Satan city, a raven haired girl felt it to, the ki she tracked almost subconsciously vanished. She couldn't believe it at first, but she knew it. he was gone. The love of her life was gone.

She collapsed to the ground and cried.

* * *

A/N so, what'd you think?

You know what's goin on?


	3. What happened

Here's ch3

otogii: I know they gave up quickly, but they did the same when they thought that Buu had killed him

* * *

The Z fighters gathered at Capsule Corp to try and figure out what had happened to Gohan. The genius Bulma and her scientists had spent the last two days examining the area.

Bulma stepped forward with her findings, "I ran every test I could think of on the area where he was. There was a lot of radiation, latent energy, as well as a lot of static electricity, but the most unusual thing was a very high concentration of what we think is dark energy."

Krillin looked up at this statement, "Dark energy? I thought that was just a myth."

"So did we, but there were big inconsistencies in almost all of our readings, leading us to believe that there was something there that we could not detect." (A/N: this actually happens; scientists find weird readings and say its dark energy)

"it doesn't matter what you found"' Vegeta scoffed, "its obvious what happened: the brat tried to power up to much and destroyed himself."

At this, Chi Chi let out a wail from the corner where she had been crying on Goku's sholder.

"Vegeta! She lost her son! Be a little nicer", scolded Bulma, adding a glare for effect.

"I never said it wasn't a tragedy. Gohan was a true Saiyan warrior. His loss is one we all feel deeply."

The rest of the onlookers were shocked. Vegeta had not only complimented Gohan, but he said his name, something he had never done before.

Goku looked to Vegeta with gratitude, "Thank you Vegeta, that means a lot to me." Even Chi Chi smiled a little at this.

"He's not dead."

All present looked to the speaker, Videl.

"Videl, look," started Yamcha, "we all know…"

"No! You look! When everyone said Buu had killed Gohan, a said he hadn't! you said 'oh, we can't feel his energy, so he's dead' but he wasn't! I was right then, and I'm right now. He's alive somewhere, I know it."

"You think so Videl?" inquired the tiny Goten.

"I know so."

"Then let's find him", Bulma stated confidently.

"yeah!" replied several of the Z fighters.

As they began to discuss ways to find their beloved friend, something approached the Earth.

"With that little brat out of my way, my revenge is secured," the vile fiend muttered as he made his way through space toward Earth.

__________________

A/N what'd ya think?

Review: what worked, what didn't?

And why won't spell check let me add all these crazy names to the dictionary? I'm tired of all these little red lines under everyone's name…


	4. Arrival

Gohan awoke lying in a smoldering crater in the middle of a street. As he looked around he saw holes blown in the sides of buildings, several craters in the road, as well as what appeared to be dried blood in several places. There also appeared to be grass growing up from cracks in the pavement. All in all, it looked like pretty beat up place.

_What the heck?_ he wondered to himself _what's going on? Where am I? This place looks like a war zone. More importantly, how did I get here? The last this I remember doing was… trying to transform into a Super Saiyan! Did I die? No, this doesn't look anything like Other World. The transformation must have somehow brought me here, maybe through a wormhole or something. I guess that would explain the ripping sensation I felt as I blacked out…_

The tall half-Saiyan's musings were cut short by screams from down the road.

"No! wait! We never did anything to you!" The voice seemed scared.

"I know, but we're here for your planet, so you gotta die," said a more sinister voice.

_That second voice sounds familiar, but from where? _Gohan thought.

_Better check it out. Gotta be careful though; I don't know what's going on around here._

Gohan suppressed his ki and pressed a button on his watch to transform into Saiyaman. _Goin incognito! _he thought to himself. (A/N sorry, that just sounded like something he would say…)

He crept down the street to where he heard the shouts. He saw several men in battered clothing cowering before two muscular men in Saiyan battle armor; men with tails.

_Wait what? Are they Saiyans? They sure look like it. _Gohan mused. _But how? I thought Vegita and dad were the only two left._

"Just kill them and be done with it!" shouted a voice Gohan had not heard in years, one he hoped to never hear again. There, floating above the street was a familiar long-haired man in Saiyan armor.

"Raditz", Gohan hissed. _What the heck is going on here?_


	5. First battle

A/N in case you haven't guessed, _italics_ means _thinking_ and unless specified otherwise, it means Gohan's thoughts, or whosever perspective the story is being told from, i.e. if the story is focused on Videl and what she's doing, than italics will be her thoughts unless I say otherwise. Also, sorry about the short chapter last time.

__________________

"Well, I guess it's time for you pathetic humans to die," growled one of the two Saiyans on the ground.

"Please, no! What did we ever do to you?" cried one of the men.

"Nothing, you're just in the way," replied the Saiyan.

_No! I can't let this happen! _ Gohan thought to himself.

"Leave them alone!" the young demi-Saiyan shouted as he stepped into view.

"And just who are you?" inquired the stronger of the two Saiyans.

_Better stay under cover. _"Call me Saiyaman," replied Gohan.

"Ha ha! Saiyaman! How ridiculous!..."

As the Saiyan babbled, Gohan took a moment to analyze the situation. All three Saiyans had scouters over their left eye. The two on the ground were very weak, almost nothing for Gohan, and Raditz was stronger, but still no threat to the demi-Saiyan. _Goten could probably take out all three of these guys without a problem. Gotta get them away from those other guys though. And those scouters are an issue. They're linked, so if I power up, everyone else with one will know I'm here. Better take 'em out now_.

With that, he released a little of his power and darted forward, faster than anyone present could see. He reappeared in between the two Saiyans on the ground facing the opposite direction. His left hand lashed out in a knife hand attack, destroying the scouter of the man on his left, sending him sprawling into a nearby building. Simultaneously, Gohan's right foot latched around the ankle of the Saiyan on his right and pushed it forward, causing the man to turn toward Gohan. The demi-Saiyan then struck the man's scouter with his right elbow sending him careening into another building.

"What the..?" exclaimed Raditz, but his comment was cut short as Gohan threw a small ball or ki into his scouter, destroying it as well. "How dare you? You little punk! Get him!" Raditz yelled. The two other Saiyan immediately obeyed, blasting towards the demi-Saiyan.

_Well, Raditz seems to be the leader. Hmm… These guys are here to hurt people, something I can't allow. I hate to do it, but I'm gonna have to end this, permenantly._

With that, Gohan reached across his body with his left hand and grabbed the Saiyan coming up on his right; Gohan swung the warrior around to his other side, placing the other man between himself and the second Saiyan. Placing his right hand on the back of the Saiyan he was holding, Gohan fired a ki beam straight through the unfortunate man, and into the other, killing them both instantly. The bodies of the two now-dead Saiyans hit the ground with a dull thud.

In the ski above Gohan, his uncle Raditz stared in disbelief.

"How? How is this possible?"

"Leave now Raditz," Gohan replied,"leave now before I kill you."

"NO! I am a Saiyan! I will not back… OOOF!" Raditz' declaration was cut short by Gohan's fist imbedding itself in his stomach. The Saiyan Elite fell to the ground, coughing up blood.

"Leave now Raditz," Gohan repeated.

"Fine. You've won for now, but I'll be back. Gietz just finished his coming of age ceremony, and is on his way back, and Prince Vegeta is with him."

_Huh? Why is Vegeta Prince again? and who the heck is Gietz?_

"Go!" commanded Gohan.

Needing no further urging, the injured Saiyan flew away.

Gohan re-suppressed his energy, in an attempt to hide from any other scouters in the area.

"Hey! Thanks man!" cried one of the men Gohan had saved, "We all owe you our lives!"

"Yeah, thanks. Say, what's you name?" asked another.

Gohan, remembering he was still hiding who he was, replied, "I am Saiyaman."

"Saiyaman huh? What the heck kinda crazy name is that?"

"Who cares?" the first man asked, "he saved our lives!"

"Good point."

"Hey, don't mention it about the whole life-saving thing, its what I do," said Gohan, "Do you guys have a safe place to stay? I wouldn't want you out here alone with these crazy guys running around."

"Yeah we do. We've learned to find shelter in crazy places. First with the androids and all, now these Saiyans, we've learned to be pretty resourceful. We were actually heading back to our base of sorts when they ambushed us. We had been out collecting some supplies," the apparent leader said, indicating the packs the men had on, "You should come back with us. It's the largest refugee camp we know of, and we could always use some good defenders, and you fit the bill."

_Hmm… Being in the center of local civilization would certainly make it easier to find out what the heck's going on, not to mention get something to eat._

"Sure, why not. Lead the way gentlemen!" answered the demi-Saiyan.

"Great! Its this way!"

And they were off.

* * *

A/N what do you think so far?

Let me know, that's what the little button at the bottom is for.

Oh, and is it just me, or is it freaking annoying to deal with spell check what writing DBZ fics, or any anime fics for that matter?


	6. Getting answers

A/N

SuperSaiya-JinGeek: Gohan used Saiyaman to keep a low profile cause he doesn't know what's going on, and not Super Saiyan because when he transformed at the beginning of the story, he was almost killed and ended up here

TheDarkestDaye: this isn't the Mirai timeline, cause Vegita'd be dead, and so would Raditz

gohanssj2x: well, sort of, one or two saiyans are stronger, and yes, no trunks

Oh, and if anyone had trouble with the fight scene in the last chapter, let me know

Thanks everyone for the reviews. They mean a lot to a new writer like me.

Oh, yeah, don't own this, K? Otherwise, I prolly wouldn't be working myself to death in college…

* * *

Gohan, still pretending to be Saiyanman, followed the equipment-laden men to their base. As he neared the location, he began to sense several ki signatures that seemed familiar, but he couldn't place them. _Hmm…odd_

The group of men finally passed through a reinforced door into the hidden refugee camp.

"Not taking any chances, are we?" asked Gohan.

"Nope, it's a warzone out there," replied one of the men.

"You can just hang out here for a little while we go get the leader of the Z's. He'll want to meet you. You can grab a bite to eat over in the corner there. We'll be back in a litlle. Thanks again for saving us," said the leader of the men to Gohan.

"Thanks, I'll do that." _Who are the Z's? the Z fighters? I need more information. I can still sense those other ki's. They seem so familiar, but I don't know where from._

"Hey, you, in the weird green outfit, can you give me a hand with this, it's really heavy?" inquired a familiar voice from behind Gohan.

He turned around to see familiar azure eyes framed by pale skin and raven hair. It was a face he knew well, currently twisted into a familiar scowl.

"Videl?!?"

"Yeah, that's me. Wait, how'd you know?" was the response.

"Uh, I've heard stories of a beautiful blue eyed girl who always looks angry," GOhan answered lamely. _Oh god, I hope she doesn't explode on me. she seems to have no idea who I am, what's going on._

While the demi-Saiyan thought to himself, Videl regarded him with curiosity.

"Whatever, can you help me? I just need this box moved over to this stack."

"Yeah sure."

Gohan easily hefted the box and moved it to the desired location.

"Thanks for that. I wouldn't have been able to get it that high," said Videl.

"No problem. Say, do you know what's going on around here?" asked the tall Saiyan.

"What? You don't know? You must be new around here. Just who are you?"

"Oh, I am Saiyaman!" Gohan replied, drawing himself up, "and I guess you could say that I'm new around here." _Wherever 'here' is…_

"hmm… Weird name. Do yourself a favor and think of a better one, k?"

"Umm, sure," came the unsure reply from Gohan. _That's how she reacted when I told her the last time. It really is like she has no clue of what has happened over the last several months. Bizarre… _"But could you tell me what's going on here? I still don't know."

"Yeah, sure, but lets sit over there, its kind of a long story and I don't want to stand up for the whole thing."

Once the pair had reached the spot they sat down.

"Now, where to begin? Well, about seven years ago, a pair of androids appeared and began attacking cities. No one could stop them. Not even Goku, the strongest man ever to walk the Earth. Well, I guess that would mean he wasn't the strongest, but anyway. I guess he was never the same after he lost his son."

_Huh?!?!?!? _"How'd that happen?" Gohan inquired with a little too much excitement.

"Well, that's another part of the story. You see, 14 years ago a man named Raditz came to Earth from another planet. He was an alien of a race called Saiyans. He was Goku's brother, meaning Goku was also a Saiyan. Raditz wanted Goku to join him and conquer planets to sell to other races. Goku, being the kind hearted man he was, refused, so Raditz took Goku's four-year-old son, Gohan. Goku and Piccolo tried to get him back, but failed. Raditz left Earth with Gohan, and was never heard form again. form that point on, Goku was a broken man, so much so that he refused to wear his customary fighting gi. He said he would never wear it again until he found his son. He still fights, but not with the same heart he used to, or so I'm told. I've never actually seen him fight. Anyway, Raditz returned to Earth three years ago, with a small group of other Saiyans, numbering about twenty, and a large group of soldiers of other races. They then began slowly taking the planet over, killing the dreaded androids in the process."

_This is crazy! I was taken by Raditz, Dad doesn't wear his gi, there are a bunch of Saiyans. What is going on?!?!!?!?_

Continuing her explanation, Videl said, "The Earth's greatest fighters, known as the Z Fighters, or just the Z's, had been able to keep the Saiyan forces at bay until about a year ago, when another Saiyan showed up. His name was Gietz. He is rumored to be so strong that he reached the legendary status of Super Saiyan. Supposedly the only other person to do that in a thousand years is Goku. No one is sure how much of that Super Saiyan stuff is fact or fiction. All that we know right now we got from captured soldiers that work for the Saiyans. I do know that Gietz is strong, because we've been losing ground ever since; not even the strongest of the Z Fighters, Piccolo, can beat him. It been about a year now since Gietz showed up. Thanksfully, he left about two months ago. No one knows why, but they say he's coming back, and he's gonna bring Prince Vegita with him. I really don't know what we're gonna do. It seems hopeless." With this, Videl hung her head, looking defeated.

Gohan moved toward her. He put his had under her chin and lifted her eyes to his.

"Never lose hope, no matter what happens," he said. _Good, a little eof the fire is back in her eyes. Now, WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!!!! This is crazy. Saiyans attacking, Dad not fighting, world being destroyed, me missing. Crazy._

Gohan then felt on of the familiar-but-not ki readings moving toward him. It was in the room with him. He turned to see…

"Piccolo?!?"

* * *

A/N yup, that's it for now. Hoped you liked it. More will be explained next time.

Question though: what is the plural of "ki"? is it "kis" or "ki's"?

And where did the term 'Z Fighter' come from. The 'Z' is obviously a reference to the 'Z' of Dragon Ball Z, or vice versa, but where did that term originate?

Just asking.

Anyway, review, can't tell you to read it, 'cause you already did (I've read a lot of fics that say 'read and review' at the end, never understood that, or at least the 'read' part…)

Whatever, hope you like. More soon.


End file.
